Betrayed
by MyLife2
Summary: Mako has been missing, and we aren't to sure what he's up to. Amon has a plan that involves benders. Korra and Bolin are left to figure things out on their own.


**Author's Note: **I haven't wrote a story in a really long time and I miss it. I now have more time to write so hopefully I can update my old stories, while working on new ones. It's kind of an AU. It takes place in book one, but Wu is introduced earlier than cannon.

**Korra's POV:**

I was walking over to Mako and Bolin's apartment my polarbear-dog a few feet behind me. The streets had an eerie feeling to them, I couldn't help but look around every corner, and down every street. I could tell Naga felt the same way, because she kept walking into me; nudging me with her big wet nose.

"Naga, come on girl there's nothing to worry about." I reassured her, but it didn't help I could still hear her muffled whimpers under the noise of the big city. "We'll be at Mako's soon, and then you'll have Pabu to protect you." I laughed rubbing her side.

After what seemed to be ages we finally got to their apartment, the wind had started picking up and the night sky got darker. I kept looking over my shoulder while I waited for Bolin to buzz me in. I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed, and eyes were following my every move.

I pushed the button one more time to Bolin's apartment intercom. "Bolin, come on! My feet hurt." I tried to hide my fear in my voice, but it didn't work so well.

"Korra, are you getting sick or something?" Bolin questioned fumbling with something.

Confused, I pushed the button again. "Uh..umm, no...what's going on up there. Can you just let me in."

"I'm coming down right now Korra. Jeez you're so impatient. Come on Pabu your friend is here to visit you." Again I heard more commotion buzzing through the speaker.

Then a couple minutes later I heard footsteps followed by the scratching of claws scurrying down the stairs. I leaned up against the brick building and started twiddling with my pony.

"Bo?!" I questioned. "What was that? I've been standing here for like thirty minutes." I looked at him; pushing myself off the wall.

"Korra, shh this is important." Bolin stammered, putting his finger on my mouth to silence me. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Okay, what's so important?" It probably wasn't going to be as important to what I was about to tell him, but I wanted to give him a chance.

"Mako's missing." He exploded, waving his arms around frantically. I stared at him blankly. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He started shaking my body. "Don't you understand! Mako is missing." He yelled, his face inches from mine.

I pushed him off of me. "Okay, first of all Bolin, calm down. Second of all that's why I came here tonight, to ask you if you seen Mako."

"What are we gonna do?" Bolin questioned. "Just look at poor Pabu, he's scared and all alone. I turned my head and looked at the ferret that was on his back swatting at Naga's tail. "See, distress." Bolin pointed.

"I'm sure we'll find him. He's probably doing some police work for Lin, we can ask her in the morning. For now I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"How can you-" Bolin got cut off by a satomobile flying from a side street coming screeching towards us, blinding us with it's headlights so we couldn't see who was driving.

The engine roared and the back wheels started spinning sending smoke filling the street. The car revved its engine once more before speeding towards Bolin and me.

"Korra watch out!" Bolin yelled manipulating the earth in front of us, making a ramp so the car would fly above us.

When the car hit the ground a few feet behind us, it screeched to a halt and in one swift move it spun around and headed towards us again.

"Bolin get on Naga and get out of here." I spoke walking into the street standing my ground. I looked back to make sure Bolin was a safe distance away; when the car got close enough I used my breath of ice to freeze the front wheels and watched as the car began swerving from side to side trying to gain control again.

The satomobile's tires began to send off smoke into the air around us. I could barely even see my hands in front of me. Then in the distance I could see a bright orange light coming from the car. I moved towards the car and noticed the light was flickering.

"What is that?" I muttered to myself. The smoke started to lift and I saw that it wasn't a light but it was fire, and it wasn't coming from the car it was coming from the person inside the car. "I thought equalist didn't bend?" I questioned myself.

"Hello?" I asked. Squinting my eyes to try and see the person. I saw the person from the car spin around. "Hey what the hell is your problem?" I questioned forming a water cloak around me grabbing the man's wrist.

I saw his body immediately twist around to look at me. Then out of no where he creates a blazing arc and cuts my water arm letting the water splash onto the ground beneath us. While I was looking down the equalist conquered up fire and let a fire augmentation enclose me. Quickly without thinking I formed a water bubble around me then freezing it to my own ice prison. When the equalist realized what I was doing he began sending fire-jabs at me trying to melt the ice. I knew I couldn't stay in here much longer so I had to think of a plan.

"_If I could just unfreeze myself and then create an ice dome around him I could get some answers and use him as bait to get Amon to come to me!" _I thought to myself. I could feel my lungs wanting to collapse so I had to do it now. I manipulated the water around me and let it fall to my knees. Then my hands curled up into fist and my eyes shot daggers at the man before me and in one swift move he was trapped in my ice dome.

"Who are you?" I questioned keeping my fighting stance. "Did Amon send you?" I waited for about three minutes and the man didn't say a word; instead he just looked at me from behind the mask. "How can you firebend? I thought equalist hated people who could bend the elements." I stared at him trying to figure him out, but I couldn't. "ANSWER ME!" I shouted, flames blazing out of my fist. Distracted by my fit of rage the man had used his breath of fire to melt his way out of my ice dome, and he took off in the car so there was no way I could catch up to him.

**The Next Morning:**

I waited for Bolin to come back to his apartment, he finally arrived when the sun started coming up. I was exhausted the bags under my eyes even had bags, I was battered and bruised my arm had gotten burnt when he enclosed me in the augmentation. I sighed before looking up at Bolin. "Hey Bo." I winced in pain.

"Korra!" He ran beside me. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked taking my arm in his hand. "Korra?" Bolin asked confused.

I grunted in pain. "He was a firebender." I pointed out. "When I froze his wheels he got out of the car and started to firebend the ice off the car." I spoke as I tried to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Korra sit down." Bolin said trying to make me sit again.

"Bolin." I reassured. "I'm fine, we need to go tell Lin about this. If Amon is getting benders to help him we need to warn Republic city."

Bolin sighed watching me. "Korra-" He implored, then looked at me again knowing I wouldn't give up. "Fine, lets go tell Lin."

"Great!" I shrieked. "Lets go, before it gets too busy down town. We can take Naga." I gestured towards her.

We got onto my Polarbear-dog and weaved our way through the busy city. On the way there Naga almost hit a person, but instead she knocked over their cabbages. When we finally got to the police department we noticed that there were cops standing outside of the doors guarding it.

"Hello Avatar Korra." The cop smiled bowing to me. "What brings you here?"

"Mako isn't in today." The other man informed.

"Thank you." I hissed at the man that jumped into our conversation. "I'm aware that Mako is not in today, I am not here for him. I'm here for Lin Beifong." I sneered. "You know the Cheif...your boss, who could easily fire you." I taunted.

"And why would she do that Avatar?" He tested.

"Oh, I dunno." I said fiddling with my hair. "Maybe a certain person of you know great power could conquer up some lie to tell her about you, and get you fired, maybe even banished." I spoke pointing to me mouthing the word me. "That person of great power is me." I smiled.

He looked at the other guard for support and the other one put his hands up in surrender. "You're on your own. I'm not trying to get on the Avatar's bad side. I'm not just worried about her trying to get me fired or attack me, I'm worried about her boyfriend Mako coming after my throat."

"Fine, Avatar Korra go see Chief Beifong." He stared daggers at me. I walked passed him and as I did I spun around and gave him the signal that I was watching him, and he proceeded to give me an 'okay like I'm suppose to be scared face'.

"Korra, must you harass the cops?" Bolin teased. "Lin." Bolin acknowledged the women coming out of a holding cell.

"Oh great the Avatar and her little friend. What can I do for you?" Lin grumbled, not pleased with who was standing in front of her.

"Last night Bolin and I got attacked by an equalist." I stated, waiting for Lin to respond.

"And, what would you like me to do Avatar? Be your personal body guard. You can handle yourself, you have the power of all the elements. I'm sure one little equalist can't hurt you-" Bolin cut her off.

"Yeah, but he did!" Bolin shouted raising Korra's arm up.

Lin looked at it puzzled by what she saw. "Is that a burn? What's wrong Korra can't handle your own fire?" Lin chuckled.

"Ha ha, Lin very funny. No the equalist did this to me. He was firebending; I think Amon might be getting benders to help him fight."

"And why would Amon do that?" Lin interrogated.

"Why wouldn't he? It's Amon he is capable of anything. He's even capable of turning people against you." Bolin interjected.

"Okay, so lets assume Amon is getting benders to assist him. We don't even know where he's finding these people. Or if they are doing it on their own or if he's forcing them to do it." Lin pointed out.

"Well we can assume that he's taking people from the city, and that they are most likely being forced into this." I interjected. "Also Lin, Mako is missing we haven't seen him in about a week."

"That's because I already knew Amon has been gathering benders and I knew Mako would want in on this case and I can't let him do that, he's too hot headed. So I sent him to the Earth Kingdom to protect the prince, before he found out about this." Lin spoke with no care in the world.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" I shouted trying to jump over the desk to attack her, but Bolin held me back.

"Well I didn't think it was that important." Lin declared. "Besides if I told you, or even Bolin you guys would have tried to go after him, and Amon would catch on and my whole plan would be ruined." Lin explained.

"Well I'm going to call him right now!" I barked. "And for your sake he better answer!" I threatened.

**Mako's POV:**

My phone rang minutes after I pulled up in front of the building I was suppose to meet him at. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone with a groggy voice.

"MAKO!" Korra screamed into the phone. "Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

I smiled into the phone, hearing my girlfriends voice made any pain I was having worth it. "Uh, I'm a little beat up, but I'll be fine nothing I can't handle." I looked out my car window as I watched some people go by.

"What happened to you? Are you still in the Earth kingdom?" Korra questioned.

"What? Oh umm yeah no. I'm still protecting the prince, but I'll be back in Republic city in no time."

"Mako, you seem distracted, are you sure you're okay?" Korra questioned. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Bolin too. Amon has benders helping him now, I ran into one last night when I went to your apartment. We got into a little fight, got burnt on my arm pretty bad, but hey nothing I can't handle right." Korra laughed.

All I heard from that conversation was _"got burnt...bad" _I couldn't say anything my heart sank and my smile slowly turned into fear, and shock, and confusion all at once. "Uh Korra I gotta go. Something just came up." I saw the man that I've been waiting for watching me from my passenger side window. I unlocked the door to let him in and looked around to see if anyone saw him.

"Wait Mako, don't-" I hung up on her.

"Was that the Avatar?" The man spoke looking forward.

"Oh, yeah that was the Avatar, why do you ask?" I questioned putting my phone in the cup holder.

"Did you tell her what you were doing here?" He questioned.

"All I said was that I'm still watching the prince and that I would be back soon." I admitted.

He picked up my phone and opened the window, about to throw the phone out it, then paused thinking the situation over. "You might actually need this, so I'll let you keep it, just don't tell her too much." He said never looking at me. "Drive."

**Author's Note: **So guys! What do you think? Did you like it? What do you think Mako's up to? Is he really with the prince or is he not? Please make sure you leave a review I'd really appreciate it. More chapters to come!


End file.
